Many activities are video photographed by portable shoulder and/or hand-carried cameras, together with a video transmitter which transmits to a master or relay station for retransmittal. Such activities may include golf tournaments, political conventions and live news coverage of various events and activities.
The transmitting power of such portable video cameras and transmitters is limited. Also the microwave transmission of the video signals is quite directional. The cameramen may be photographing at any degree of the compass. Depending upon the environment, direct transmission from the video camera transmitter to the master or relay station may, in some circumstances, be blocked and the cameraman has to seek a different angle, or the cameraman may have no control over the direction in which he is photographing a subject or an object.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an antenna system which includes a plurality of equiangular positioned antennae, each adapted to selectively serve the video transmitter to transmit a signal toward a predetermined location regardless of the direction in which the video cameraman is photographing.